Spiel mit dem Feuer
by Nightingale05
Summary: Ein abendliches Treffen zwischen meiner Protagonistin sagt bitte nicht, dass ich sie in „Mary Sue umtaufen muss und einem gewissen Zaubertränkelehrer.


**Spiel mit dem Feuer**

_- Nightingale -_

Disclaimer: Severus Snape ist geistiges Eigentum Joanne Rowlings. Ich danke ihr dafür, dass sie diesen Charakter erschaffen hat, und hoffe, er ist in ihren Händen auch weiterhin gut aufgehoben. Kathryn gehört mir. Vielleicht werde ich meine Tochter so nennen... ;o)

Ich verdiene mit den von mir verfassten Stories kein Geld. Sie dienen nur zur Unterhaltung.

Inhalt: Ein abendliches Treffen zwischen meiner Protagonistin (sagt bitte nicht, dass ich sie in „Mary Sue" umtaufen muss) und einem gewissen Zaubertränkelehrer.

Genre: Ich gebe zu, es ist ein bisschen kitschig.

Noch einmal fuhr Kathryn mit einer lässigen Bewegung durch ihr welliges, dunkelbraunes Haar, dann klopfte sie entschlossen an die Tür, die zu den Gemächern ihres Zaubertränkelehrers führte. Einen kurzen Moment später wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet.

Severus Snape erkannte das junge Mädchen sofort, doch als er sie mit einer hochgezogenen Braue musterte, verriet sein Gesicht keinerlei besondere Gefühlsregung. Die Gryffindor - Sechstklässlerin sah ihn eine Weile lang forsch an, ohne jedoch die Güte zu haben, ein Wort an ihn zu richten, und so ließ er sich denn dazu herab, selbst das Schweigen zu brechen. „Du warst lange nicht hier."

Es klang eher wie eine Frage als nach einem Vorwurf und das vertrauliche Du berührte Kathryn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise in ihrem Inneren. Sie war ohnehin ein wenig aufgewühlt und entschied sich, über seine berechnende Bemerkung nicht einfach hinwegzusehen. „Zu viele Tränke - Hausaufgaben in letzter Zeit" erwiderte sie und ging herausfordernd einen Schritt auf Severus zu, obwohl ihr das gefährliche Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht entging.

Es war bereits spät am Abend und die Fackeln, die im Kerker brannten, ließen die Schatten der beiden erzittern. Sie standen einander so dicht gegenüber, dass Kathryn den Kopf fast in den Nacken legen musste, um Severus' Blick zu erwidern. Sie spürte die schnelle Bewegung, mit der er sie ergriff und in seine Gemächer zog, mehr als dass sie sie sah.

Sekunden später fand sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die zuschlagende Tür gedrückt. Als Severus sein Gewicht gegen sie stemmte, seine Hand schützend zwischen ihren Hinterkopf und die Tür legte, in ihre Haare griff und ihren Kopf nach hinten zog, seine Lippen auf die ihren presste und seine Zunge in ihren Mund stieß, schien es ihr wie eine einzige gleitende Bewegung. Sie wehrte sich nicht, machte jedoch auch keine Anstalten seinen fordernden Kuss zu erwidern, was ihn im Übrigen nicht zu stören schien.

Mit seinem Mund löste sich auch sein Körper von ihr, gab ihr wieder Platz zum Atmen und zum Denken. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, als er sie abschätzig ansah und sagte: „Ich meine mich daran erinnern zu können, dass ich euch erst heute morgen einen Aufsatz über die Herstellung und besondere Anwendung von Schrumpftränken aufgab. Wie kommt es also, dass du trotzdem die Zeit für den langen Weg in die Kerker gefunden hast?"

Obwohl sich ihre Körper nicht mehr berührten, war sich Kathryn der Nähe und der körperlichen Überlegenheit des um etliche Jahre älteren Mannes noch allzu bewusst. Besonders ihre Schulterblätter schmerzten noch nach der unangenehmen Begegnung mit der harten Tür aus robustem Eichenholz.

Dennoch reckte sie Severus trotzig ihr Kinn entgegen und antwortete, darum bemüht, ebenso undurchdringlich zu wirken wie er: „Ich konnte mich nicht auf den Aufsatz konzentrieren, weil mich die Frage beschäftigte, welche besonders großen Dinge es an _dir_ gibt, die man schrumpfen könnte..." Wie er zuvor sie, sah nun Kathryn ihren Lehrer abschätzig an, ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern, bevor sie mit allem Ernst, den sie aufbringen konnte, hinzufügte: „Mir ist absolut nichts eingefallen." Lediglich ihre zuckenden Mundwinkel verrieten sie.

Severus lachte amüsiert auf. „Freches kleines Biest!" knurrte er und nahm besitzergreifend ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Du solltest meinen Kuss diesmal besser erwidern, sonst kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass es mir möglich ist, mich zu beherrschen." Seine Stimme klang samtig weich, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet eine bedenkliche Entschlossenheit.

Als er seine Zunge erneut in ihren Mund stieß, ließ Kathryn sich dennoch Zeit. Ihre erste körperliche Reaktion auf sein Drängen war, dass sie sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn lehnte, ihn zurückzudrängen suchte. Dabei schlang sie aber ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn nicht zu verärgern. Und - wie sie sich eingestehen musste - weil sie das Bedürfnis danach hatte, ihn trotz des Drucks, den er körperlich auf sie ausübte, noch dichter an sich heranzuziehen, ihm noch näher zu sein.

Severus deutete ihre Reaktion richtig und verlagerte sein Gewicht, sodass sie nicht mehr von ihm gegen die Tür gepresst wurde. Statt dessen begann er, mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken zu reiben. Dankbar für die zumindest teilweise wiedererlangte Freiheit begann Kathryn nun ihrerseits ihn zu küssen, ihre Zunge mit seiner spielen zu lassen.

Als sie spürte, wie seine Hände unter ihren Umhang glitten, über ihren Po wanderten und diesen zu kneten begannen, entfuhr ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen. In Gedanken verfluchte sie die Bestechlichkeit ihres Körpers und dessen Empfänglichkeit für Severus' Berührungen. Als Antwort auf ihre offensichtliche Erregung presste Severus den Unterleib des Mädchens hart gegen seinen eigenen. Dann ließ er plötzlich von ihr ab.

Angesichts der unerwarteten Unterbrechung ihres Liebesspiels leicht befangen, öffnete Kathryn die Augen und sah Severus verwirrt, beinahe empört an. Er lächelte süffisant und mit einer Zufriedenheit, die Ärger in ihr aufwallen ließ. „Was?" fragte sie und stellte fest, dass es ihr nicht gelang, gleichgültig zu klingen.

Er kehrte ihr mit einer eleganten Drehung, die seinen Umhang aufwirbeln ließ, den Rücken zu und durchschritt langsam den Raum. An der Tür auf der anderen Seite drehte er sich wieder zu Kathryn um. Sie stand wie angewurzelt immer noch an derselben Stelle. Eine Welle des Begehrens wogte durch Severus' Körper, als er sie dort stehen sah, aufgewühlt und mit einem spürbaren Verlangen, von dem er wusste, dass es ihm galt. Ihm allein.

Es war ein fast bemerkenswerter Akt der Selbstbeherrschung, nicht sofort zu ihr zurückzukehren, um seinem Begehren nach ihr Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Dennoch klang seine Stimme lässig, als er mit dem vertrauten spöttischen Lächeln zu ihr sagte: „Deine Bemerkung zu dem Schrumpftrank fiel mir eben wieder ein und ich musste zu meinem Bedauern feststellen, dass ich es in Anbetracht dieser Tatsache wohl gar nicht wert bin, mit dir zusammen zu sein." Noch bevor sie seine Worte verarbeiten konnte, war er hinter der geschlossenen Tür verschwunden.

Sie lachte grimmig. „Selbst schuld!" warf sie sich mit erstaunlich belegter Stimme vor und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zu. Kaum hatte sie diese geöffnet, als sie auch schon wieder Severus' Arme sich besitzergreifend um sie legen spürte. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren ganz nah, in seinen schwarzen Augen funkelte es wieder und seine Stimme klang rau, als er fragte: „Hast du es dir anders überlegt?"

Sie wusste, dies war der Moment, in dem sie einlenken musste, wenn sie dieses Katz - und - Maus - Spiel nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen fortsetzen wollten. Sanft strich sie mit ihren Lippen über seinen Mund. Als sie ihn wieder ansah, hatte er seine Augen noch immer geschlossen. Sie wiederholte die liebkosende Berührung. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass er sie so unter Kontrolle hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, dachte sie, als eine angenehme Gänsehaut sich auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

Als sie ihn diesmal ansah, blickte er ihr in die Augen. Sie lächelte. „Ich war wirklich schon lange nicht mehr hier. Vielleicht trügen mich meine Erinnerungen." Er lächelte ebenfalls, als er mit einer in die Höhe gezogenen Augenbraue leise fragte: „Und was schlägst du jetzt vor?"

Sie küsste seinen Hals, was er ihr erleichterte, indem er den Kopf zur entgegengesetzten Seite neigte. Langsam bahnte sich ihr Mund einen Weg zu seinem Ohr. Mit einer Hand strich sie sein schwarzes Haar zur Seite, während ihre andere Hand auf seiner Brust ruhte.

„Zeig mir, dass ich im Unrecht bin" hauchte sie in Severus' Ohr und fuhr mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers über den Rand des empfindlichen Organs. Seine Antwort war ein kehliges Knurren. Dann öffnete er mit einem geschickten Griff den Knopf, der Kathryns Umhang zusammenhielt. Der Umhang fiel zu Boden. Einen Moment später folgte ihr Pullover. Darunter trug sie nichts außer einem BH. „Schwarz" murmelte er sichtlich positiv überrascht und sie grinste zufrieden. „Vom letzten Hogsmeade - Wochenende. Ich dachte, das wäre eine nette Überraschung." - „Ist es." Seine Hände strichen sanft über den schwarzen Stoff, unter dem er ihren warmen Körper beben fühlte.

„Kalt?" fragte er und sah in ihre Augen. Sie blickte ihn unverwandt an. „Heiß" flüsterte sie und presste sich unmissverständlich gegen seine Hände. Erneut loderte Begehren in ihm auf. Er senkte seinen Kopf und biss sachte in die weiche Haut, die sich über Kathryns Halsbeuge spannte.

Er saugte an der Haut und war so sehr darin vertieft, dass er erst fühlte, dass sie ihn seines Umhangs entledigte, als er dessen Gewicht nicht mehr spürte. Wieder fand sein Mund den ihren, aber diesmal war sein Kuss weniger grob, weniger fordernd. Trotz seines Verlangens nach ihr und ihres offenkundigen Verlangens nach ihm, behielt er sich unter Kontrolle. Zu oft schon hatte sie seine angestauten Emotionen ihren Weg in sie hinein finden lassen, ihn sich von diesem Druck befreien lassen, der so schwer auf ihm lastete, und dabei ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zurückgesteckt und, mehr noch, ihm so manches Mal seine ungestüme Grobheit verziehen, obwohl er damit deutliche Spuren an ihr hinterlassen hatte.

Heute würde dies nicht passieren. „Hör auf damit" presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, als sie begann, sich an ihm zu reiben. Erschrocken über diese Reaktion blickte sie ihn an. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte sie ernsthaft besorgt. Sie wusste, wie sensibel, ja geradezu verletzlich er war, besonders in Momenten wie diesem, in denen sie einander so nahe waren.

„Ich fürchte, du machst das viel zu richtig..." Severus lächelte gequält und versuchte ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern zu schaffen, bevor dieses alles verschlingende Verlangen seinen Verstand vernebeln konnte. Nun sah ihn Kathryn erst recht besorgt an, aber er zerstreute ihre sich anbahnenden Zweifel, indem er vorgab sich von ihr gelöst zu haben, um seinen Pullover auszuziehen.

Einen Moment lang standen sie sich einfach gegenüber, sahen einander an und genossen es, zusammen zu sein. Kathryn, die sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, dass der Grund dafür, dass er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, nicht sein Pullover war, widerstand dem Drang, sich sofort wieder an ihn zu schmiegen, seine nackte Haut an ihrer zu spüren, und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er von selbst wieder auf sie zukam.

Ihr Blick war sehnsüchtig auf seinen Körper geheftet, von dem sie sich mehr Wärme versprach, als von seinem Wohnzimmer, in dem sie standen und in dem nicht einmal der Kamin brannte, wie sie bei dieser Gelegenheit feststellte; aber tapfer blieb sie einfach stehen. Diese Bemühung zahlte sich aus. Severus lächelte, als er ihren innerlichen Kampf bemerkte. Mit zwei Schritten war er wieder bei ihr, umschloss sie mit seinen Armen. „Danke" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, bevor er begann, an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu saugen.

Kathryn spürte wieder das kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, das sie ein paar Tage nach ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Mal dazu bewegt, ja geradezu getrieben hatte, zu ihm zurückzukehren. Sie erinnerte sich an die Angst, die sie erfüllt hatte, diese überwältigende Angst davor, von ihm zurückgewiesen zu werden. Doch das hatte er nicht getan. Viel zu groß war sein eigenes Bedürfnis nach Nähe und Wärme gewesen, der Wunsch, einen Menschen um sich zu spüren, der nicht mehr und nicht weniger von ihm wollte als das, was er bereit war zu geben.

Stolz durchflutete jäh den Körper der jungen Frau. Sie wusste, dass Severus es niemandem erlaubte, sich ihm soweit zu nähern - physisch wie auch psychisch - dass man ihn verletzen konnte, dass man eine empfindliche Stelle in der scheinbar undurchdringlichen Mauer fand, die ihn unentwegt umgab. Niemandem - außer ihr, Kathryn.

Liebevoll sah sie in seine unendlich schwarzen Augen. Ihre Hände glitten von seinen Schultern über seine Arme, suchten nach seinen Händen, hielten sie fest, ganz fest. Gespannt sah er sie an. Etwas war ihr wichtig, so wichtig, dass ihre Augen, nur Sekunden zuvor noch völlig von Begehren vernebelt, nun klar und rein vor ihm lagen.

„Ich tu dir nicht weh. Nie." In dem Moment, in dem die Worte über ihre Lippen kamen, hatte Kathryn das Gefühl, dass sie unbedeutend und lächerlich klangen. Doch Severus verstand. Verstand, dass es ihr ein tiefes Bedürfnis war, der Bedeutung dieser Worte gerecht zu werden. Weil sie fühlte wie er. Weil auch sie wusste, wie grausam das Leben sein konnte. Weil sie mehr Verluste erlitten hatte, auf eine weit schmerzhaftere Weise verletzt worden war als die meisten Menschen am Ende ihres unbedeutenden Lebens.

Ja, Severus verstand. Er wusste, dass dieses Versprechen, welches Kathryn ihm gab, gleichzeitig ein Wunsch, fast eine flehentliche Bitte war, die sie an ihn richtete und die sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, sodass er das Gefühl hatte, bis tief hinab in ihre verletzte Seele blicken zu können.

Er zog sie wieder an sich, drückte behutsam ihren Kopf an seine Brust und streichelte durch ihr Haar. Eine Weile hielt er sie, wiegte sie sanft in seiner Umarmung und versuchte ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie keine Angst haben müsse, ihm vertrauen, sich fallen lassen könne. Kathryn schmiegte sich eng an den Mann, mit dem sie sich durch das Schicksal auf eine so schmerzhafte Art und Weise verbunden fühlte.

Als Severus über ihren Rücken streichelte, stellte er fest, dass von Kathryns Körper nicht mehr die Hitze ausging, die ihn noch vor einigen Minuten erfüllt hatte. Wie zur Bestätigung fühlte er in fast demselben Augenblick ein Zittern unter seinen Händen.

„Jetzt ist dir doch kalt" stellte er besorgt fest. „Ein bisschen" kam die wahrheitsgemäße Antwort wie entschuldigend. „Lass uns..." Severus sprach den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, doch er zog Kathryn sanft aber bestimmt zu der Tür, von der Kathryn wusste, dass sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte.

Für einen Moment flackerte ein Gefühl von Schuld in ihm auf. Aber er wischte es beiseite, wie er es jedesmal tat, wenn Kathryn bei ihm war. Wen interessierte es, dass er ihr Lehrer war? Es war nicht wichtig. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Als sie, noch immer eng umschlungen, die Schwelle zu seinem Schlafzimmer übertraten, zählten nur noch sie beide. Was sie taten, hatte nichts mit der Welt da draußen zu tun - mit dem Unterricht, in dem er sie so schlecht behandelte wie alle anderen Gryffindor, mit dem Alltag in Hogwarts und mit all seinen kleinen und großen Zauberern und Hexen - niemand würde verstehen, dass sie einander brauchten, dass sie nahezu süchtig nacheinander waren.

Es tat weh, wenn sie sich liebten, aber es tat auf eine Weise weh, die Besserung, Erleichterung versprach, wie wenn man lange weint. Sie hielten einander fest, versuchten sich gegenseitig zu wärmen, bis tief hinein in ihre Seelen, klammerten sich verzweifelt aneinander in dem Bewusstsein, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ohne große Worte versteht, wie man sich fühlt, aber auch immer in der Angst, diesen Menschen wieder zu verlieren, erneut verletzt zu werden.

Als Kathryn in der Nacht aufwachte, stand Severus neben dem Bett und sah sie zärtlich an. Aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich sichtlich auch Nervosität. Er war vollständig angezogen und eben im Begriff, sich umzudrehen und das Zimmer zu verlassen, als er sah, dass sie aufwachte.

Sofort hatte Kathryn jegliche Müdigkeit abgeschüttelt. „Pass auf dich auf" flüsterte sie, während sie ihren Arm hob und mit der Hand über Severus' Brust und Bauch strich. „Das werde ich" flüsterte er ernst zurück. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie.

„Ich werde diesmal bis zum Frühstück noch nicht zurück sein. Mach dir also keine Sorgen." Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, aber Kathryn wusste, dass seine Worte ernst waren. Sie nickte. Einen Moment später war er verschwunden, lautlos und - wie sie wusste - gewissenlos.

Es war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, die Nacht zu überstehen. Kein Gewissen. Kein Erbarmen. Keine Schwäche. Und vor allem keine Angst. Nicht das geringste Zeichen von Menschlichkeit. Bis der nächste Morgen anbrach und die Dunkelheit in ihm erhellte.

Kathryn sank zurück in die Kissen, zog die Bettdecke an die Nase und schnupperte daran. Sie roch nach Severus. Die Decke umklammernd schloss Kathryn die Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. „Er kommt wieder. Er ist stark. Er schafft das" redete sie sich selbst Mut zu. Sie war aufgewühlt. In ihrem Herzen mischten sich zärtliche Zuneigung und verzweifelte Angst. Alles war wie immer.

_- Ende -_


End file.
